


By The Pool.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Riding, dirty talking, public sex (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	By The Pool.

"S-Sousuke.. N-no wait someone might.." Haruka couldn’t finish his sentence and moaned when he felt Sousuke crooking his fingers in his ass. "Then you better keep your voice down, Haru." They were both currently at the school pool and Haruka was literally butt-naked and standing right in the middle of the pool. Anyone could walk right in.

It was night time so it was rather unlikely that anyone would enter in but given Haruka’s loud noises, someone might come in. Now, Sousuke was kissing and leaving love bites all over Haruka’s neck and nape. One hand was slowly pumping the boy’s hardening cock and the other was fingering his ass.

Haruka gripped on Sousuke’s hands to prevent himself from collapsing anywhere. The cold water around his cock made it feel even better and it felt surprisingly good when the water entered his ass whenever Sousuke stretched him. The taller male began scissoring him open even more and his hand immediately went flying to his mouth to shut any noises.

"Yeah keep quiet just like that. Wouldn’t want anyone coming in and seeing you so vulnerable and open like this, right?" Haruka shook his head. When Sousuke began adding another finger, Haruka whimpered and placed his fingers inside his mouth. Sousuke started looking around for that bundle of nerves that will make Haruka’s legs weak with pleasure.

He began rubbing around and soon he found it when Haruka’s body jerked and ass clench around his fingers.He chuckled softly and began thrusting his fingers and rubbing the prostate hard and fast. Haruka moaned through his fingers and laid his head back on Sousuke’s shoulder.

"Hnn.. Ah..A-Ah.." Haruka’s legs were going weak already but Sousuke had a good grip on his waist to hold him up. His cock was already hard and he brought his other hand to slowly pump and stroke it. Sousuke added yet another finger and now there were four fingers ramming up his ass. He bit on his fingers as he felt his boyfriend increasing the speed of the thrusting.

"Feels good right? Want me to fuck you with my cock? You want my thick, hard cock ramming into your tight ass? Tell me Haru, tell me." Sousuke whispered all of these dirty things right into Haruka’s ear and made electric shocks run up his spine to the tip of his dick. Haruka was already drooling and making a complete mess around his mouth. Haruka couldn’t say anything at the moment so he nodded his head furiously and even looked up at Sousuke with those lust-filled begging eyes.

Sousuke pulled his fingers out and saw Haruka trying to push his ass back. Sousuke slapped the boy's ass a few times. “Then come here.” Sousuke pulled Haruka to the edge of the pool and pulled them both off the water. He sat on the edge of the floor and had his legs in the water. He patted his thighs. “Ride me.”

Haruka didn’t even hesitate and began positioning himself. He faced the pool while his back faced Sousuke’s chest. He slowly lowered himself down but Sousuke had something better in mind. Sousuke suddenly pulled him down on his cock without any warning and began moving his hips up and down.

Haruka was caught off-guard and let out scream when his hole was impaled by Sousuke’s cock. He quickly shoved his fingers back up into his mouth and let Sousuke fuck his ass. God, He loved it whenever the taller male was rough with him. Sousuke’s cock was thick and big and whenever he fucked his ass, it felt so good and so full. It had both his mouth and cock drooling.

Suddenly, Sousuke stopped bringing Haruka's hips down on his cock and instead began grinding hard on the prostate. Haruka’s body shivered. “Fuck yourself on my cock. Put your hips to use.” Haruka began slowly fucking himself but soon the speed increased and increased and he looked like a rabbit in the heat, bouncing up and down the hard dick.

"You’re enjoying this a bit too much, don’t you think? Look at you. Bouncing up and down and enjoying yourself. Such a slut. But you’re my slut, aren’t you?" Haruka loved being dirty-talked to like that and even began fucking himself faster. He chanted and moaned muffled ‘yes’s. Sousuke just placed his hands back and watched Haruka bounce himself into completion.

The way Haruka was using his cock served to make him even harder. He occasionally let out grunts and groans when he felt the moaning boy grinding back down on him. He could tell Haruka was trying his best to stay quiet. Four fingers shoved up his mouth and saliva dripping everywhere. Sousuke found that so fucking hot.

Sousuke leaned forward and went to grip on Haruka’s hard cock. “Gonna cum?” The ass clenching answered his question. He used his other hand to remove Haruka’s fingers and pushed Haruka’s head to the side to kiss him. Sousuke swallowed all the moans coming from Haruka. Sousuke thrusted his toungue into the wet mouth and began licking the whole expanse of the hot cavern.

Sousuke tugged harshly and rubbed his thumb all over the tip. Haruka was so wet with precum, you could hear the wet, squelching noises. As Haruka was nearing his release, his hips went down harder and the kiss became more desperate.

Once Sousuke dug his fingernail into the slit, Haruka became undone. He had to bite on Sousuke’s shoulder to prevent him from screaming. Sousuke took turn and thrusted his hips up into Haruka and fucked his boyfriend through his orgasm. Spurts squirted out of the cock and stained Haruka’s chest and face.

He panted and laid spent on Sousuke’s chest. Then he realized the cock in his ass was still hard. He whimpered when he felt Sousuke suddenly began fisting his sensitive cock back to hardness. “We’re not done yet. I’m still rock hard. Time for another round.”


End file.
